Rise of the New King Piccolo
by Super-Saiyan-Pirate-King
Summary: In an alternate universe where Piccolo Junior succeeded in killing Son Goku, he rises to power on earth to become the "rightful ruler" of the planet. Can anything suppress the evil in his corrupted heart? Rated T because of language and graphic depictions of violence.
1. Son Goku's Bitter Defeat

**Ok so before you ask, Chichi and Goku have already met again and married, way before the fight with Piccolo Jr. That's how she's pregnant in this fic. Ok, enjoy :)**

Goku dived to the side as Piccolo Jr blasted the rocks where he just was, rolled on his back and jumped back to his feet. He bulleted forward and barrelled in to the demon and they both rolled over and over on what was left of the ring, clawing and punching, as vicious as lions. Piccolo slammed his forehead in to Goku's, followed by a strike from his razor sharp claws, leaving four deep gores in the human's face. Goku bit back a scream, but Junior saw the agony in Goku's eyes and sneered.

"Poor baby," he crooned, chuckling.

Suddenly, he brought his powerful legs up and kicked them square in to the human's chest. He soared and fell on his shoulder, tumbling, and judging by his screams, something was broken. _Good, _the demon thought as he got to his feet.

"Junior, stop it!" Yamcha pleaded desperately from outside the ring, "You don't have to kill him!"

Chichi swung around to Kami, "Listen, I don't care if you think you can't win, you have to do something to stop Junior from-!"  
"If I interfere with this match, then Junior will turn his violence to the world," Kami interrupted evenly, "I'm sorry. I'm the guardian of earth, before anything else."

"But he'll _die_!"

That evil smirk darkened Piccolo's face again as he approached Goku. He crossed his arms and stared down at Goku on the ground, towering above him.

"Heh, heh heh heh, you're pretty strong..." Goku said as he got to his knees, clutching his injured arm.

"You naive fool," Piccolo growled, "You're clearly outmatched by me. You don't stand a _chance_, don't you get it? I'll become king of this earth after you're dead!"

Goku ran his arm to remove the blood from under his nose, "Yeah, I know," he got shakily to his knees, hardly coming up to the demon's broad chest, "That's why... I have to stop you."

"You're looking a little pale, boy," Piccolo sneered, head cocked to the side appraisingly, "What's the matter? Finally caught on how hopeless your situation is?"

"It doesn't matter how... hopeless this gets," Goku stammered as he felt his strength beginning to fade ever faster, "I still... have... to try."

Piccolo smiled softly, almost warmly, at the human.

"I admire your conviction," was all he said, and then with a roar he punched his clawed hand right through Goku's chest.

"GOKU!" Krillin screamed.  
"NO!" Tien roared.

Goku's mouth dropped a little. His russet eyes widened and met Piccolo's.

"Good night, Son Goku,"

Goku's body hit the floor of the arena, his blood pooling around him, soaking Piccolo's feet. And then, his breath left him, and Son Goku was no more.

"Oh, oh my god..." Bulma remembered the little boy she'd found in the woods all those years ago, with his cheery smile and his long brown tail. She felt a sudden weight on her heart and it brought he to her knees and sobs racked her body.

Piccolo smiled and raised his bloodied hand to his mouth, drawing his smooth tongue over the palm, licking away the warm blood.

"Now..." he turned to the friends of his father's murderer, and they cowered under his triumphant and malicious gaze, "...which one of you should I kill next?"

Tears brimmed and spilled over Chichi's face as she suddenly screamed in anguish as she suddenly bulleted on to the ring, right towards Junior.

"Chichi, don't go near him!" Kami yelled.

"Chichi what are you doing?!" Yamcha cried, baffled and terrifed.

Chichi grabbed the scruff of Piccolo's gi and screamed right in to his face, "Y-you killed him, you monster! You _freak_! I loved him! You soulless bastard!"

She raised her fist to punch him but he caught it in his comparably huge hand, and with the other, slapped her across the face. Her breath caught in her throat as he gripped her neck and harshly pulled her face to his, crimson eyes blazing with hatred.

"Listen carefully, woman," his breath reached her nostrils, and she smelt blood, "the only reason I am not going to kill you here and now for your incolence is because you are with child."

Chichi faultered, thunderstruck. How the hell... How the hell did Ma Junior possibly know something like that?!

"H.. how do you...?"

"So take heed," he continued, his voice as rough and deep, "leave now, while I still allow it."

He forcefully shoved her away and she lost her balance and her head hit the ground. Out cold.

Piccolo stepped over her and purposefully stalked towards the Z fighters, cracking his knuckles and licking his mouth, stained with Goku's blood.

"I am now King of this planet!" he announced, raising a fist in the air and laughing maniacally, "I am the new King Piccolo! Watch, fools, as I conquer this land. If any of you think you're brave enough, now would be the time to face me. ... Ha! Just as I thought."

He rose from the ground, and sneered down at Kami, who said nothing. He didn't need to. It was written all over his face.

"I'll see you all again," Piccolo vowed as he turned and bulleted in to the air, "Until then, I'll see you in your nightmares!"


	2. I Think I Have a Plan

One year had passed since the death of Son Goku, and the world had begun to feel the wrath of the new King Piccolo. As his grip on Earth tightened, cities fell and those who fought bravely to protect it were either dead, dying, or retreating. As Chichi cradled her newborn baby, she flicked between channels on her radio.

"-_with the fall of_-"

"-_Junior again has_-"

"-_Major disruption_-"

"-_wide spread panic has struck South City. Ma Junior, or as he calls himself, the new King Piccolo, has once again attacked and destroyed a large residential area within South City. As of yet, fatalities remain at seventy eight, but are sure to rise. Soldiers were, once again, too late to stop the demon and apprehend him. The attack lasted only a few minutes, but the damage, to the people of South City, is incomprehensible."_

Chichi held her baby a little tighter. So much had changed in only a year, not just to her life, but Junior's too. From what footage was occasionally caught on camera, the demon looked taller, stronger, and as made evident by all the places he had destroyed, was inconceivably more powerful. Goku's chance had been the only one to stop him. No one, no one on earth, now held the power to kill the new King Piccolo.

"Oh, Goku..." Chichi murmered after a deep breath, "I bet you'd know what to do."

That's when the phone rang.

* * *

Piccolo paced the marble floors, hands clasped behind his back. He'd done well to construct this palace with his "magic", as the common humans called it. It stood in a deserted waste land, overlooking the seemingly endless expanse of sand and rock. It was cool and dark within it's stone walls. It gave him space to think.

A year had passed, and he had indeed gotten stronger. His power, his energy, ran hot through his body, like magma under the crust of the earth, eager for an opening to burst through; and like lava spewing from a volcano, it ended in desolation for the people of earth.

Everyday, he found new ways of using it. There were times when he felt _drunk_ on this raw energy. He had been particularly interested in one of Kami's techniques. He remembered at the Tournament, which now seemed long ago, when his counterpart had possessed the body of a human. That would be useful. _Very_ useful. he already had a few ideas of what he could do with that power, if he could find out how to use it. It would be so easy to possess the worlds leaders, and hand the world over to himself!

But that seemed too easy. There was no sport in just handing the world over to himself like that. Son Goku had been his main obstacle, and now that he was out of the way, his only urge was to destroy. He had also removed all potential obstacles he could see. He knew the first instinct of the Z fighters would be to collect all seven dragon balls, and if they didn't wish to resurrect the man who killed his father, they'd wish for Piccolo to disappear.

He smiled as he sat on his throne. Now... there was no need to worry about that.

* * *

"You want to train my son?" Chichi asked, suprised.

_"Yes,"_ Tien answered_, "when he comes of age, of course. Goku was my friend, and I believe it is what he would want."_

"I agree." Chichi gently rocked Gohan's cot from side to side as he slept.

_"You see, Chichi..." _Tien seemed to search for words for a moment, judging by his pause,_"...When I first saw Gohan, I could sense a power within him that I'd never felt before. Especially when he started to cry, remember? I didn't feel it when I first met Goku, not in the same way. Gohan's is far more... more..."_

"Prominent?" Chichi prompted, intrigued.

_"Yes, prominent. I believe he could become even stronger than Goku ever was."_

Chichi stopped rocking little Gohan, and stared down at him. Her son was so small and helpless. She knew that her powers on sensing energy weren't as strong as Tien's but... could he really become stronger than Goku?

_"You still there, Chichi?"_

"Uh-? Yes, I'm still here. But, before I say yes or no, _why_ do you want to train Gohan?"

Tien paused, _"...Well, think about it, Chichi. Within twenty years, your son could be stronger than Junior! If I can unlock his power-"_

Chichi sprang up from her seat, "Are you suggesting you want my little Gohan to fight_ Piccolo Junior_?! Are you_ insane_?!"

_"I know it's hard to think of now, I know! But what other choice do we have? People are dying, Chichi. And my sense never lies, never! I wouldn't ask this of you if Earth had any other choice."_

"We do have another choice! We can collect the dragon balls, and we can wish Junior away. Easy!"

_"Do you really think_," Tien said seriously, _"that Ma Junior is dumb enough to leave such a huge weak spot open like that?"_

Chichi sighed, "Yeah, I know it's a long shot. He's too smart to do that. I wonder if Bulma's radar is still working. Perhaps we could ask if anyone is collecting them."

_"You're welcome to try, Chichi. So, do you have an answer for me?"_

Chichi looked down at her son, then at the radio, then she nodded curtly, "Yes, you can train my son."

_"Thank you Chichi. I know that must've been difficult_."

"That's okay. I'll talk to you later."

She abruptly hung up on the man and began flitting through her contacts until she found Bulma.

_"Chichi?" _Bulma's voice came after she called, _"Hey, what's up? Are you okay?"_

"Yes I'm fine. Listen, I need to ask you a favour. You know your dragon ball radar?"

_"Yeah, it's right in my pocket, why?"_

"I've been thinking about Junior. I thought that, if we're lucky, he won't have started collecting them yet. Maybe he forgot about them. If so, we have a chance of ending him."

_"Hang on, let me check their locations..." _there was the faint beeping sound of the radar, and Chichi felt excitement bubbling in her chest. If this worked, then Gohan wouldn't have to be put in danger! _Please, please let the dragon balls be separate._

_"Ha, look at that!" _Bulma cried,_ "No one's collecting the dragon balls!"_

"What? _Really_?"

_"Yeah!" _Bulma laughed, sounding as relieved as Chichi, _"We can wish for Goku to come back!"_

"How long should it take to collect them? Do you think it would take long?"

_"Not if we get the others involved. I think it could take a week or so."_

Chichi was practically hopping up and down at this point. A chance to gert Goku back! Gohan could finally have a father in his life! Oh, she felt so happy! Tears brimmed in her brown eyes.

_"I'll call the others right now, and invite them all over. You should come too, Chichi. Unless you want to stay with Gohan..?"_

"I can bring him, he'll be alright. Oh thank you, Bulma! I'll be right there!"

She hung up and rushed over to Gohan, fast asleep in his cot, "Did you hear that, Gohan? We can wish your daddy back!"


	3. An Unfortunate Setback

The inside of the Capsule Corp building looked different every time Chichi saw it. Either a sofa was in a different place, the TV had been moved, or the curtains were changed to apparently one _very particular _shade of blue. Mrs Brief had explained that they were now majorelle blue, as opposed to persian blue, which had apparently "overpowered the colour of the rug,". Chichi would've been fine with, "The curtains are blue."

Yamcha, Chichi noted, had finally gotten his ridiculous mane of hair cut since the last time she'd seen him, and now looked far more respectable. He wore a faded Star Wars t shirt and baggy jeans, which she didn't care for, but she was too nervous to really care. She kept thinking about Piccolo's recent attack on south city, and how easily he could come across the capsule corporation and destroy it, too. Then again, as far as she could see, Piccolo's attacks were random. He attacked whenever he felt like it. Like he was testing out his own strength.

The thought chilled her. What must it be like to be able to kill so many people on a whim? Chichi thought that must be terrifying, to suddenly realise you have the power over life and death, and have the choice to destroy. She snapped out o fher dark thoughts as she felt little Gohan pulling her hair.

"You ok, Chichi?" Krillin asked her, taking a lemonade that Mrs Brief was offering from a tray.

"Hm? Oh yeah, I'm fine. So, where's Bulma?" she asked Mrs Brief in a desperate attempt to change the subject.

"Oh, she'll be down in a second, honey," she smiled back, "I think she's just doin' her make up."

"So, uh..." Yamcha began, "We're here for the dragon balls, right?"

"Yeah," Chichi said, prying Gohan's tiny hand from her ebony hair, "No one's collecting them, according to Bulma."

"And we're gonna wish for Piccolo to stop killing people?" Chiaotsu asked.

"I thought we were wishing back Goku," Tien said, unsure. Chichi noticed that he kept glancing at Gohan.

"We _are_." Chichi said, sitting up straight.

"But what about all those people?" Yamcha said, "It'll take a year for the dragon to grant another wish! By then, who know's what Piccolo could do? He might be too powerful for Shenron to stop."

"Look, Gohan needs a father figure in his life!" Chichi snapped, "And I need Goku in mine!"

Yamcha sighed, conflicted, "Look, Chichi... I mean, it will only be for another year. And people are dying right now, Chichi."

"I have an idea," Krillin said brightly, "Why don't we flip a coin?"

"I really don't think this is the kind of thing you can settle with a coin toss." Tien said.

At that point, Bulma walked in, running a comb through her bright blue hair. She wore shorts and a pair of sunglasses hung from her white tank top.

"I'd have to agree with Tien there, Krillin," she said casually, beginning to tie up her hair in a tight ponytail, "But I do agree with Yamcha."

"Thank you!" Yamcha said.

"But-!" Chichi began.

"I'm sorry Chichi,"Bulma said, smiling warmly, "but we have to think of other people too."

She sighed and settled back in to the couch, "Yeah, I guess you're right..."

Bulma clapped her hands together, "So! Here's the plan. I'm going to give you all a dragon radar. You're all pretty lucky I have enough spares built. So Krillin, you'll take the one pinpointed on your radar, Yamcha take the one on his, and so on. Chichi, I was thinking it would be better if me and you went looking for the closest one to us together. I mean, considering you don't have a car."

"But what about Gohan?" Chichi cried, "I can't leave him by himself!"

"Oh, well I asked if my parents would be okay with looking after him for a day or so. The desert the dragon ball's in is about five hours from here anyway."

"Leave him here...? I don't know..."

"Don't worry, my mom's great with babies!" Bulma said reasuringly, "Trust me, he'll be in safe hands."

"I do have all the stuff he needs in my bag..." Chichi said slowly.

"Either leave him here or bring him to a scorching desert." reasoned Tien.

"Alright, fair enough," Chichi smiled, if a bit uneasily, "If it's your mother, I feel pretty safe leaving Gohan in her hands."

Bulma reached in to her bag and handed a radar to each Z fighter, "We won't get this done in a day, of course. But when you get one, just bring it back here. Oh! And one more thing. This is the most important part,"

From her bag she pulled out a handful of silver cylinders, each with a red button on the end.

"What's that?" asked Krillin as she placed it in his hand.

"It's an alarm," she explained as she handed one to each fighter, "if you press it once, then that means you're in trouble, and you need help. And if you press it twice, that means that Piccolo's found you."

Silence dropped on the living room, and Chichi bit her lip, feeling anxious butterflies in her stomach. She hadn't forgotten about that, definitly not. Who knows where you may run in to Piccolo? No one knew where he was, where he lived. And if they were recognised, the result was sure to be... ugly.

"There's a honing device in the cap," Bulma continued, unscrewing the lid on the side of the cylinder, "you just have to plug this in to the radar, and we'll know where to find you to help. But I doubt we'll run in to him. I doubt he even remembers the dragon balls now."

She took one more look around the room, then laughed, "Don't worry, guys! We'll be fine! We'll get some food and go right away. So, any questions? Nope? None? Good!"

* * *

Bulma leant forward, one hand still on the wheel, to rummage around in her bag for the dragon radar. She grasped the cool metal device and as she lent back in the seat handed it to Chichi who seemed quite preoccupied with fanning herself to notice for a moment. This desert air was, needless to say, _hot._ As in,_ scalding_. As in, it was like sitting in an oven on full blast with no air or water and Jesus _Christ_ it was hot.

"Chichi!" Bulma said, waving the radar impatiently, "Take the stupid thing."

"Right, sorry,"

Chichi looked at the green screen although the sun glared.

"Sunglasses." she said.

"What?" Bulma asked.

"Sunglasses," Chichi repeated, "We're looking for a seven centimetre ball in the middle of the desert and I forgot my damn _sunglasses_."

"Sucks to be you," Bulma replied, flashing her a smile, "Just kidding, there may be some in the glove compartment."

"Thanks," Chichi said, and fished out a scratched plastic pair, "Ah, that's better."

"So what's the radar say?"

"We're pretty close. If I'm reading this right, we just keep going straight ahead."

"Good, good. Also, lighter clothes may have been a good idea," Bulma commented.

"Thank you, Captain Hindsight," Chichi shot back.

"Are you feeling faint at all?"

"A little. I'll be fine, though. We're nearly there."

Bulma glanced at the screen and nodded, "It's best to walk for now then. Come on."

"Uggghhhhh...!"

Bulma grinned as she shut off the humming engine, plunging them in to the silence of the desert, "Don't be grumpy. You got your alarm?"

Chichi put her hand in her pocket and felt the small button. Should she press it, the Z fighters would know that she and Bulma got in to trouble, and need help. She only hoped they weren't too far away if that happened.

"Yeah, it's right here."

"Good. I doubt we'll need it, though." Bulma said.

"Yeah, there's no one around for miles."

"That's not what I meant. Push comes to shove," she reached yet again in to her hand bag, and pulled out a shiny silver revolver, "I've got my gun."

"You brought a_ gun_?!" CHichi cried in horror, scrambling suddenly to get out of the car, "Are you nuts?!"

"You think I'm gonna take my chances with Piccolo around? Nuh uh. What if he recognised me?"

"What are you worried about? At least you didn't scream in his face." Chichi answered.

Bulma looked at her, pursing her lips in sympathy, "True. ...I never told you this, but that was really brave of you."

Chichi huffed, shielding her face from the sun with a hand, "Brave and stupid."

"No, it was brave."

The heat warmed their shoes as the sand shifted beneathe their feet. Bulma placed the gun back in her bag and buttoned it closed, and the two woman walked in silence for a while. According to the faint beeps of the radar, the dragon ball was no less than fifty metres away. In front of them a tall sand dune rose like a shark fin against the landscape, casting a dark shadow their way. As Bulma went to search behind a cactus, Chichi climbed it, flinching as the sand burnt her fingers and got stuck beneath her nails. She stood to her full height, dusted off her clothes, and looked up.

Her jaw dropped.

"Um, Bulma..." she said.

"It's not here," Bulma called from behind the desert plant, "Do you see anything?"

"Bulma, come see this." Chichi insisted.

"Oh, did you find it?" Bulma asked, hurrying to meet her side.

"Look, over there."

"...Whoa."

In the huge expanse that spread in to the distance below them, a stone castle stood tall and proud. It's stones were parched, covered in sand and dust, and the windows were dark with shadows. It reached ever upwards, as if trying to catch the few thin clouds that promised the relief of rain. The dead remains of a tree which was bleached white in the unforgiving sun stretched lifelessly out of the reach of it's shadow.

"Please tell me," Chichi said, "that that isn't where the dragon ball is."

Bulma stared at the radar, then back down at the palace, then back at the radar, "Uhm... well, I could, but I'd be lying."

"Do you think that's where..."

The two women locked eyes. They didn't need to say it. They didn't have to.

"So, what do we do?" Bulma asked uncertaintly.

Chichi sucked in her breath and began to climb down the dune, "We getthat damn ball, that's what."

Bulma stared longingly back at the car, "Thank god for my gun," she said as she kicked up sand following Chichi.

"Keep your voice down," Chichi hissed, "If he is in there, then we don't want him to hear us."

"Chichi, wait!" Bulma insisted as she reached the ground after her friend, "This is crazy. We need the guys!"

"We don't even know if he _is_ in there, Bulma!"

"Don't be stupid. How many creepy palaces do you just find lying around in the desert?"

"Don't patronize me!" Chichi snapped, the heat sucking away the last of her fraying temper, "Of course it's his palace, but maybe he isn't _in_ there! In that case, we need to go while we still have the chance!"

She didn't turn around, just kept walking towards the tall building, stepping over the dead branches.

"Chichi if he finds us in there, he'll-!"

"I'll _what_?" a familiar voice boomed from behind them.

The women swung around, and who other than self proclaimed King Piccolo stood there, towering above them.

His thick arms were crossed over his chest. His white cape harshly caught the light of the sun in the scorching breeze, and that wasn't the only thing that did. Chichi's expression darkened as she spotted a golden crown in place of the turban he'd worn long ago.

"Junior." Chichi hissed, and Bulma backed away, hand reaching inside her pocket. _Good thinking, _thought Chichi.

Piccolo stared at Chichi for a moment, completely overlooking Bulma, crimson eyes serious and searching. Then his eyes widened in recognision, and he smirked.

"My name isn't Junior anymore. I'm stronger and more powerful than my father. I am King Piccolo."

Chichi's fists were shaking with anger that she struggled to control. She wasn't stupid, she knew Piccolo would best her in a fight, if you could even call it that. He could kill them both without moving. So she bit her tongue.

"Look, we didn't mean to tresspass," Bulma said, waving her hands, "We're sorry. We'll leave, we'll leave right now,"

"Oh, is that so?" Piccolo growled, locking eyes with her, "With what car?"

Heavy silence dropped like a rock.

"You _didn't._" Bulma said in a hushed tone, hand raised to her mouth.

"Gohan..." Chichi murmered.

"It appears you're stuck here," Piccolo said, that same old malicious grin cracking across his face, "That's just too bad, it really is. I'd probably feel bad for you if I didn't find it so funny."

Then the tall man unfolded his arms and walked towards Chichi, only to brush her aside and continue towards his palace.

"Are you both just going to stand there, or are you going to come inside?" he threw over his shoulder, gesturing for them to follow.


	4. On Thin Ice

_**So I was just reading this and I realised that random bits of text had been cut off for no reason. I've fixed that now and added in a few things to apologise; that must've been annoying as hell to read. Well here it is, and if you see any other typos or bits of text gone let me know in your review, if you leave one :) Thank you!**_

_The long haired man had been resting peacefully in the somewhat cramped pod when a whirring noise jolted him from his dreamless sleep. The man grunted in confusion, sat up, and while he tried to wipe whatever sleepiness was left in his eyes he hit the small flashing button on the panel near the door._

_"Raditz," the gruff voice growled in that commanding way of his, "Status report, right now."_

_"Uh-? Oh, yes sir. Sorry, sir."_

_Alerted now, the saiyan named Raditz reached for the screen near his feet, and when it did __not come loose, gave it an agitated jerk to pull it from its root on the floor. It came free and the saiyan reeled back awkwardly, flinching as the bright green light sprang on, illuminating his angular face and the bags under his eyes. He could never sleep well I'm those wretched pods._

_"I should be no more than forty eight hours now, sir. I've just entered the solar system an hour ago."_

_"Forty eight hours," the voice repeated, unamused, "You know, for the amount of money it took to get you out there, I damn well hope that your brother has gotten __**something **__out of that pathetic excuse for a planet. For __**your **__sake."_

_Raditz rolled his eyes despite the bubble of anxiety Prince Vegeta's words were causing to rise in his stomach. He was no fool, he knew that Vegeta was not a man to cross, lest you had a death wish. He'd always been like that since he was a child, and even more so since their planet had been destroyed. Raditz had learned to knuckle under it, but that didn't mean he couldn't find the Prince's pompous attitude irritating._

_"At this rate, I should be there in one week," Vegeta continued, "When you find your brother, call me. You should be able to handle any hostiles by yourself on such a miserable planet, despite your low class bloodline. Do I make myself clear, Raditz?"_

_Raditz nodded to himself, "Yes, sir."_

_The transmission shut off and Raditz let out a loud sigh, slouching back in his chair. Only forty eight hours to go. Since he'd gotten in to the pod he'd been itching to kill something, and in only forty eight hours, he would seek out the biggest power level he could pick up and beat the living__** shit **__out of it._

* * *

The interior of the palace was as refreshingly cool as it was massive. Reflective black floors spread around them, and two twisted staircases gave way to the opposite sides of the castle. Intricate designs graced the walls, and two giant pillars, shaped like eastern dragons, touched the ceiling with their teeth.

"Whoa," Chichi breathed as she turned all about to take it all in, "Did you make this?"

Piccolo glanced over his shoulder and smiled smugly at the look of wonder on their faces, "Yes, I did," he said proudly, "Impressed?"

Chichi blinked, then turned her face away pointedly, "Well, I've seen bigger."

Piccolo snorted and turned his back, "You were Goku's wife, weren't you?"

Chichi was a bit taken aback by that question, and she briefly considered lying. But she knew that Piccolo had recognised her, so what was the point? He'd probably just laugh.

"Yes, I was," she replied coldly, "Widowed now, though."

The demon turned around and looked down his nose at Chichi, and asked smoothly, "And what of your child?"

Chichi blanched, then barked, "My baby is none of your business, Piccolo!"

"That infant is the sole reason I spared you, remember?" Piccolo shot back, "I was simply curious if it was worth the trouble your causing me now."

"I said he's none of your business!" she snapped up at him.

"Ah, so the runt's a boy, huh? Interesting..."

Bulma grasped Chichi's arm just before she could lurch forward and pulled her back hastily, "Come on Chichi, don't rise to it. Piccolo, why are we here?"

Piccolo smiled and turned away, sauntering towards the left staircase, "Come. I want to show you something."

"Why should we?" Chichi asked defiantly, "I'd rather take my chances out in the desert."

"Then by all means, do so. I'll be sure to explain to your son that your pride was more important to you." Piccolo replied coolly, "I'm sure he'll understand. Come on, didn't you come here for the dragon ball?"

Chichi stared wordlessly at Bulma who shook her head with a shrug. Then as they started to climb the stairs after the demon, she patted her bag, and Chichi remembered with a jolt the silver revolver. She sighed a little in relief, comforted that they had a defence, should the King turn on them. She couldn't help but think that the self-proclaimed King's cool demeanour was a carefully constructed charade. She sensed power within him, boiling just beneath his skin like an inferno caged within a furnace. Unless she imagined it, she could see irritation in his face, as if surprising this power made him agitated. He was struggling to keep the door of the furnace shut, and it was sapping his patience.

Chichi was confident that her martial arts had trained her to be swift enough to avoid any empty hand attacks, but when it came to Ki, she was fairly certain she'd lose, even if she didn't want to admit it. But if they could just stall any aggressive behaviour which was sure to surface in the demon, it may give the Z Fighters enough time to find them. Bulma had pressed the alarm about five minutes ago. Surely they'd have enough time?

They arrived to a huge wooden door which swung open slowly as Piccolo approached. He stepped over the thresh hold and gestured sharply for the two's attention. In the middle of the room which had no windows, there was an intricate marble pedestal. Just like downstairs, a dragon wrapped it's long white body around the base, it's snout fixed in an eternal growl as its ruby eyes seemed to glare piercingly at the object that it seemed to guard. Upon a purple pillow made from what looked like silk, the four star dragon ball glinted passively. Their breaths caught in their throats.

"It's been here for over a month now," Piccolo said matter-of-factly, "just gathering dust. I have no need for it, but I certainly couldn't allow anyone to make a wish on it, could I?"

"Then why are you letting us know where it is?" asked Chichi, suspicion edging on her voice, "What're you up to?"

Piccolo opened his mouth to reply but was cut off by a sharp beeping sound coming from Bulma's bag. His ears pricked and his green lips curled back over those vicious curved fangs.

"What the hell is that?" he snarled loudly, curling his sharp clawed hands, "You! It's coming from your bag! What is it? Give it to me!"

Bulma jumped in fright and frantically searched around for the source of the beeping, though she was sure to hide the contents of it from Piccolo's view. She was thinking fast now. Piccolo wasn't attacking them yet. if she just gave him the radar, he wouldn't attack, and she wouldn't have to waste any bullets. And if the gun turned out to be ineffective, that would surely provoke the demon to rip them apart. She tossed him the radar.

"Here! Look, it's just a radar. It must be reacting to the dragon ball," she lied.

If the radar was beeping, that means that one of the Z fighters was in their vicinity. They had a chance!

Piccolo raised the green device to his face, scrutinizing every detail with his crimson eyes, so much like his fathers, "A radar for seeking out the dragonballs?"

"Y-yes," Bulma said, eyes flicking to behind Piccolo, "and don't you dare break it."

Piccolo's eyes flared, "Are you giving me orders?!"

Suddenly, a blast of ki bulleted across the long wide hall and hit Piccolo square in the back. He stumbled in surprise and fell to his knees, radar flying from his grip and skidding across the floor. He stood and swung around, whipping off his cap and tossing his crown carelessly to the floor.

"I remember you," Piccolo growled as Tien Shinhan came in to sight, Chiaotsu floating beside him, "the three eyed man from the tournament. I bet you regret not killing Kami when you had the chance. You should never have listened to Son Goku, you know. He was too soft,"

Tien glared, unabashed, though Chiaotsu trembled as he met eyes with the demon, and floated defensively behind his friends back.

"The past is in the past," Tien said simply, "I don't have any regrets,"

Piccolo lowered in to a stance, head cocked to the side, "Well, looks like I'm about to put a black mark on your record, then."

Chichi scanned fervently for any sign of fear or apprehension on Tien's face. But he was as passive and stoic as ever. Did that mean he had a plan?

"I doubt that," Tien stated.

"Hmph. You're a man of few words, aren't you?"

"I was never one for pre-battle banter," the man shrugged easily.

"Then let's cut to the chase."

And then there was the sound of clothes shifting, and the two giants collided.


	5. Motive Revealed

Tien ducked under a hard swipe from Piccolo's claws and hurled a fist in to his rib cage. He jumped back, out of reach of another, more aggravated swing, and a ki blast caught the demon full in the chest. The demon stumbled under the impact and Tien dived forward, leaped upwards, and struck him in the sternum, his full weight and strength behind that one strike. Piccolo yelled out as the wind was knocked painfully out of his chest and he toppled over ungracfully to the cold, marble floor.

Rolling on to his hands and knees, the demon fought to caught his breath, clutching his chest in shock. Tien glanced up at Chiaotsu, as if to say_ "Is that it?". _But Piccolo was up like a shot in an instant, and he barreled in to the human, lifting him off his feet. Tien cursed in pain as he hit the floor and he tried to raise his arms in defense, but Piccolo was already gripping them so hard that they felt like they'd begin to bruise. _No, Piccolo's getting the advantage!, _Tien thought frantically, _If I let him get my arms-!_

"_Chiaotsu, quick_!" he roared. He couldn't even see where his friend _was._

Piccolo had the man's arms pinned under his knees now. Tien could kick and struggle all he wanted, but the demon's weight was inescapable. And now, _his_ arms were free. Grinning maliciously, the demon sat up straight and raised his colossal hand, brandishing his brilliant white claws. He paused for a tenth of a second, aiming, and Tien strained his neck away and screwed his eyes shut. But the strike never came.

"What the- _get off_!" Piccolo seethed.

Chiaotsu had his arm in his grip and was pulling it back with all his strength. He was stronger than before, and in his surprise Piccolo shifted his weight from Tien's arms. Squirming ungracefully, Tien escaped from the hold.

"You little-!" Piccolo flung out his arm Chiaotsu came loose with a squeal, but he stopped himself just before he connected with the wall.

Piccolo stood to his feet, hunched over in a defensive stance, "I'm impressed," he said breathlessly, "you both are significantly stronger than before. Your ki levels have sky rocketed,"

Tien glared silently back at the demon, fighting for breath. Chiaotsu flew beside his friend once again, arms folded.

"But then again, I've gotten stronger too," Piccolo continued darkly, "Now, before I proceed to spill your blood all over my nice clean floors, I have one burning question to ask."

Tien finally responded, "I have something to ask you, too. But _you _go first."

Piccolo smirked a little, "It's been over a year since the death of Son Goku. Since then, I've killed and terrorized countless humans. But I never saw any of you _once_. So I ask, why not? Why didn't you confront me earlier? You still will die, of course, but why didn't you try to stop me?"

Tien shared a look with Chiaotsu, and then said, "We've been training,"

"Training? No. No, I think you were scared," the demon taunted.

"It's better to be a coward for a minute than be dead forever, wouldn't you agree?" Tien stated, and Piccolo laughed heartily, as if he'd just been told the funniest joke he'd ever heard.

"You can think what you want," Tien continued indifferently, "It doesn't make a difference to me. We've been training for this very moment. The moment we finally get to end it all. We couldn't just charge in to a battle right after the strongest of us died, now could we? We didn't even know where you _went_."

"Fair point, three eyes." Piccolo conceded, "But you've just delayed the inevitable."

"If you're done blowing off all this hot air, I have my question."

"Proceed," Piccolo said as he stood up straight.

"You have one dragonball. You let everyone know exactly where it is. You invite Chichi and Bulma in to your castle to _take it. _I want to know why you went to the trouble of finding one, just to let it slip out of your grasp again."

Piccolo went silent for a moment, and Tien suddenly became more aware of how hard his heart was beating against his chest.

A smirk cracked across the demons' face, crooked and malicious, "I did it because I was bored."

Shock dropped on the two humans like a giant anvil. It was as quiet as a graveyard. Tien blinked a few times, and had absolutely no idea how to respond. He looked from one way to another, trying to say _something._

"...You... you were bored? What does that...?"

"You have no idea how agonizingly boring it is to not have a good, _worthy _opponent. Destroying those cities was fun, of course, but it only took the edge off of something I was beginning to understand. Without Goku, I had no one to fight. Those people died without resistance. I wanted to test my powers and there was no one around who was strong enough to fight. So, since I was unable to trace your hidden ki, I took one dragonball and hid it here, in the hopes _you_ would come to _me_. And you did."

"You _psychopath!_" Tien erupted, "You murdered hundreds of people because you were _BORED_?! They all had lives, families, friends, and you ended them all on a whim! You didn't even have a _reason_! You remorseless, crazy, ugly son of a _bitch!"_

He launched himself at Piccolo like a steam locomotive, but Piccolo's hand was there to meet him, and a large ki blast sent him flying backwards, towards the stairs. He hit the floor and bounced a backwards, and disappeared from view over the banister. There was a loud, fleshy _thunk, _and then there was silence. No cry of pain, no one trying to catch their breath. Piccolo stood up sharply, eyes widened. He hadn't meant to hit him that hard. He must be stronger than he thought...

"_Tien! No!_" Chiaotsu screamed in horror.

Piccolo looked over his shoulder at the dragon ball room, expecting to see Bulma and Chichi there. But they were gone, and so was the dragon ball from it's pedestal. Piccolo smiled to himself. They must have grabbed it and run past them when he and the man were fighting. Clever girls.

Piccolo looked back and saw that Chiaotsu was hovering over the banister, his back to him, staring down at his fallen friend. As Piccolo approached, he could see the little human shaking. A glimmer of guilt flickered in his stomach, and made him falter in his footsteps.

"I didn't mean to do that," he said softly, and Chiaotsu looked over his shoulder at him in bewilderment. There were tears in his eyes.

"Is he still alive?" Piccolo prompted, the malice from his voice gone now.

Tears spilled over Chiaotsu's eyes, and he swallowed before saying shakily, "I d-don't kn-know... He's n-not moving."

Piccolo frowned and walked towards the banister, trying to avoid looking at the little crying human. Hands gripped on the black metal railing, he peered over the edge.

An orb of energy struck him square in the head and he reeled backwards, his hands over his burning eyes. Shaking his head to try and shake off the pain and disorientation, he suddenly became aware of two more ki levels. He looked up and a man with back hair and scars was rushing towards him, and so was a short, bald human. They were from the tournament too!

Yamcha leaped and sent a knee arching in to Piccolo's chin. Piccolo growled furiously and just as he tried to block the next strike, Krillin flung his weight against his legs and they all toppled over.

"Tien, get Chichi and Bulma out of here!" Yamcha yelled over his shoulder, "We've got Piccolo pinned down!"

"Tien?" Piccolo asked incredulously, straining to see him, "What the _hell_?! How are you alive?!"

"Senzu bean," Tien replied smugly,"You gotta love them. I got them guys, just hold him back a little longer!"

"Oh, you conniving _bastards_!" Piccolo roared, struggling to break free from the holds of Yamcha, Krillin, and Chiaotsu. But even for him, it was no use.

"Release me! _NOW_!"

Krillin looked like he was scared enough to obey and Yamcha shot him a warning look. Then he glared down at Piccolo, "This is what happens when you kill a friend of ours, you demon."

"Sure, hold me down in a temporarily inconvenient restraint. Yeah, you really showed _me._" Piccolo shot back.

Piccolo was thinking fast despite his cool demeanor. He couldn't get out of the hold, so he had to talk. He had to get in to their heads while he still had the chance.

"You, scar face. What's your name?" he asked.

"It's Yamcha," he replied warily, his grip never loosening, "don't you remember me?"

"Of course I remember you. You're number four on the top ten people I want to brutally murder."

"What?!" Yamcha stammered.

"Oh, sorry, you weren't meant to find that out till quite later on. I was thinking of disembowling you, though I'm considering impalement. Hmm... no, the way you're pissing me off, that all seems rather weak."

"You psycho," Krillin trembled, "you're a bitter loser, aren't you? Heheh."

Piccolo met eyes with the bald man, "I don't know why you're laughing, you're number three."

"Number three?! Why?!"

"You were Goku's best friend."Piccolo replied darkly, "I'm _definitely_ drowning you."

"No, you won't," a familiar voice stated, and Piccolo looked up to see Chichi standing there, "You're gonna leave me and my friends alone for good, Piccolo."

Piccolo chuckled, "You're as deluded as you are hot headed. You think threats are enough to keep me from killing you all?"

"No," Chichi said, "but this might."

She reached out, and to Piccolo's horror, gripped his antennae in her hand a ripped them right out of his head. Pain exploded behind his eyes and he reeled his head back and opened his mouth to nleash a loud and twisted scream. He felt the humans releasing him from their grip and his hands flew up to his face, screaming and howling in agony.

"That was for Goku," she told him as he writhed on the floor.

"Jesus _Christ_, Chichi-!" Yamcha hollered as they turned and sprinted away.

Piccolo couldn't hear anything after that, he pain was too excruciating. How did she know about this weakness?! Oh, she'd pay for that. He'd rip her _apart!_

"You_ wretched woman_!" Piccolo roared after her, his voice thundering around the walls, "I'll find you! Do you hear me!? _I'LL FIND YOU_!"

* * *

The next day, Chichi woke up next to Gohan as he slept soundly in his cot. The first thing she'd done when they made it back to the capsule corp was hug Gohan as tightly to her chest as she could. Piccolo's words had deeply shaken her, but now that they had six dragon balls, she was comforted by the thought that Piccolo would soon be gone. She prayed to any god she thought would listen that he didn't find them until then.


	6. The Bigger They Are

_The earth was in Raditz's sight now, and he took a moment to admire its beauty. He should be no more than an hour, and then if he found his brother by the end of the week, he planned to discreetly rub it in Vegeta's face. Kakarot was bound to have the highest power level on the planet. A planet-wide power sweep ought to track him down in no time. There was a lot of catching up to do. _

_The saiyan was growing restless by now, fingers twitching, eyes fixated on the planet which grew closer and closer by the second. Thirty minutes until he finally got to kill something. He hoped, for the sake of whomever lived on the wretched rock, and especially himself, that his only brother was still alive. If Kakarot was dead... he didn't dare to imagine what Vegeta would do to him._

"That _pitiful woman._.." Piccolo fumed to himself as he paced the marble floors of his throne room, running his fingers over the newly regenerated antennae, "Only brave enough to injure me when I couldn't fight back, huh? Pathetic, all of them! Hardly even worth my time! They caught me by surprise, that's _it._ That the _only_ reason they beat me. And if Chichi hadn't have ripped off my antennae I would have torn them all _apart! _

I have more power in my little fingers than they do put together. Why do I even _care?!"_

In a frightening display of power, Piccolo's hand flashed and his fist connected to a pillar. It shattered under the pressure and exploded outwards, shards of white clattering in dust and stones around him.

"I've never been so angry in all my life!" he went on furiously to no one as the dust settled, "I can't let them think they got the best of me. What if they get bolder and dare to attack me again? I have to exterminate those worms before its too late."

And with that, he leaped from the window of the tower and shot into the sky, white cape flourishing in the brilliant morning sun.

It was not long after he left the desert that a strong sensation in his antennae stopped him in his tracks. He blanched, unsure what the feeling was at first, and he swung around to its source. A ki level. But... whose ki level could be so strong? Piccolo felt a growing fear in his gut. He must be misreading it. Chichi's little stunt must have messed up his energy reading ability more than he'd thought. Had she destroyed a nerve or something? Could they still be damaged if he'd regenerated them?

Based on the direction, Piccolo assumed the ki was coming from Gingertown. Hesitating for a moment, he decided that the Z fighters could wait, and soared off towards the unsuspecting town, adjusting the crown on his head. Soon, the vast expanse of grass and trees was laced with thick roads that seemed to scar the landscape beneath him. Cars, trucks, buses, they all swarmed two and fro along them, blissfully unaware of the terror above them. The king paid them no mind however; the ki was far too distracting the closer he got. Anxiety fluttered in his stomach at the thought of the owner of such an advanced power, but the owner was soon revealed.

As the roads gave way to tall, grey buildings, Piccolo's sensitive nose picked up traces of smoke. He looked around, and on the far side of the city he spotted large plumes of thick, black clouds towering high above him. Below this he saw flash after flash of yellow energy under the line of the buildings. There were screams too, and Piccolo bared his teeth and blasted towards them.

A man floated there with his back to the king, a mass of black, spiky hair met the back of his legs. Muscles bulged over his body, well developed and full, which suggested that the man had spent a long time in a military of some kind. He held himself like a soldier. He raised his head slightly, as if suddenly becoming aware of Piccolo's presence, and turned around.

"Hello," he said, a smile on that angular face, "that's quite a high power level you've got. For a second there, I thought you were my brother."

"What are you doing here?" Piccolo snarled, "And where the hell did you come from?! Just, who the hell are you?!"

The man snorted in amusement, "Someone's a little grumpy. My name is Raditz, and I'm trying to find my little brother."

"Really, because it looks like you're destroying my property." Piccolo shot back.

"Ha! Your property?" The man was suddenly in front of him, and Piccolo's arms were as quickly unfolded.

"And what makes this _your_ property, ugly?" Raditz inquired, "Oh, I see. You're the king, are you?"

The crown on Piccolo's head suddenly felt heavier, but he somehow managed to keep the shaking under control. The man's power was completely overwhelming, but he raised his head and said, "Yes. I am King Piccolo. And I demand you leave this place, and return to where ever you came from."

"Not until I find my brother," Raditz answered, "Now be a good little King and keep your nose out of it,"

"Wait a minute... You look familiar," Piccolo muttered, crimson eyes searching the man's face.

There was something familiar about his smile, about his eyes. Then it struck him.

"Oh my god, you're Goku's brother," he realised.

"That must be what you call him here," Raditz surmised, "So, where is he?"

Piccolo's heart thudded horribly against his chest, his body shaking harder than ever. Sweat trailed down his brow.

"I'm getting impatient," the man said.

"Your brother... Your brother is dead," Piccolo finally croaked.

The saiyan was silent for a long time.

"He's what." Raditz breathed, and Piccolo found the calmness worse.

"He's dead." Piccolo repeated.

"How is he dead?! What the hell happened to him?!"

Piccolo fell silent, and Raditz slit his eyes in fury, "It was _you, _wasn't it?! You're the only one who is strong enough to even have a chance of killing a saiyan!"

Piccolo glanced below them and spied the humans who were gathering on the streets. Some held cameras. He glared at them hatefully, then back up at Raditz, his courage flowing back in to him.

"Yes, I killed your brother to avenge the death of my father!" he spat, "He is long dead, and any further destruction of this planet is entitled to me and me alone! Should I find you here again, I-!"

His words were drowned in the saiyan's roar and in a swift movement too fast to block, Raditz's fist flew out and struck Piccolo in the temple. The world spun sickeningly on it's axis and the demon cursed, arms flung out by his side in an effort to stop moving. His back was exposed to Raditz now, but the saiyan had no intention of allowing a fair fight, and the demon felt a strong kick to his shoulder and he spun again. He roared in frustration, summoning all the ki he could to blindly lash at the man in an effort to get some distance. The hit had blurred his vision. But his energy hit empty air. He looked around in confusion.

"You filthy namek!" Raditz roared from behind.

Piccolo didn't have enough time to block before two linked hands rammed down on his head, and all sense of the world left him. He plummeted, spiralling ever downwards, as the blur of sky, buildings, sky, buildings, faded to a welcoming, meaningless black.

* * *

Piccolo's body struck the ground like a sack of rocks, and as he rolled to a stop, his emerald crown shattered against the concrete near him, exploding into golden shards. From what Chichi and the others could see on the television, the camera crew were trying to zoom in on his body as it lay there, though the picture was blurry.

"_It appears-" _the presenter was stammering, _"Uh, it, it appears that King Piccolo has been struck down by this unidentified man. Um, it isn't confirmed whether, he is dead or not-"_

"Did you see that?" Yamcha muttered.

"Yeah, I saw it," said Tien, "Do you think he's...?"

Chichi bit her lip, gripping the material of her dress. She couldn't think straight. A man stronger than Piccolo appears a day after their battle, only to strike him down and cause even more destruction. Couldn't they ever win?!

"Those poor people," Chiaotsu said, "What are we going to do?"

"I don't know," Yamcha said bitterly, "But whoever this guy is, he's way stronger than Piccolo. How are we supposed to fight that by ourselves?"

"No, didn't you see how they fought?" Bulma asked, "That guy was fast, but he was completely unfair. He got in one blow to the head and used Piccolo's confusion to finish him off. It wasn't fair at all. I bet Piccolo could've stood a chance,"

"Guys," Chichi said slowly, careful to draw everyone's attention before continuing, "If Piccolo's dead, then none of us will be able to beat this guy. I think... I think we have to go help him."

"Help _Piccolo_?!" Yamcha cried, "That just makes another problem!"

"Yeah!" Tien said, "And what makes you think he'd want to try and fight that man again, after that? What if he just flies off and leaves us to fight him ourselves?"

"You can't know that for sure!" Chichi snapped, "Piccolo's crazy, but I think if he had any chance to redeem himself after a failure like that then he'd take it, don't you? Whether you like it or not, Piccolo can help us fight this guy off, and I'm going to help him."

Chichi shot up but Bulma caught her by the wrist, "Chichi, it's too dangerous! And what are you even planning to do? Bring him to a hospital?"

"I don't know, but if he's dead then there's nothing I _can_ do. And if he's dead, then there's no one strong enough to stop the new enemy. Just think about it, would you?!"

Silence fell on the living room for a while. Quietly, Yamcha stood up after a minute of deliberation, and dug around in his pockets to reveal a little sack of senzu beans.

"These are from yesterday, when we fought Piccolo," he said, "There's about three left. Chichi's right. We _should_ help Piccolo."

"Yamcha, you can't be serious!"  
"Tien, this might even get Piccolo on our side! We can't know unless we give it a shot, can we?"

"So you're all just gonna charge over there without a plan?"

"There's no time for a plan!" Chichi snapped, "Piccolo could die any minute from a fall like that. We have to get there now!"

Tien looked at them all, then sighed heavily after a glance at Chiaotsu, "Alright, fine. But I wouldn't get my hopes up if I were you guys. I doubt that demon will want anything to do with us."


	7. Big Revelations, So Little Time

…

…..

…?

...Where..?

What is... this place?

That man, who was he...? Did he... he knocked me out, over that town... I fell right out of the sky... god, my head hurts. That's right, he struck me there. The bastard...

He called himself Goku's brother... what was the name he'd used? Oh, whatever. Goku's long dead. I need to focus on what's happening right now.

Okay. I can still see. That's good. Everything's pretty blurry, though. Wait... those are humans. They're all around me. Fuck, they better stay the hell away! If they lay one hand on me, I swear to the god's above...

Never mind them, you idiot! If I stay here, I'll bleed out or something. I have to move. O_w. _Okay, maybe not then._ Shit. _I can't stay here, but I can't move... I can't... oh, god...

...This is it, isn't it?

I'm going to die here.

This is how I die.

I don't have enough energy to regenerate. I can't even move. I don't want to die. I don't _want to die_.

… Look at me... the great King Piccolo, defeated by the brother of my worst enemy in ten seconds flat...

… no. Goku, he was never my enemy. He was my father's. I never knew either of them! I have my father's memories, or most of them. he... he killed so many people, just like I did. He killed them because they tried to stop him from carrying out the destruction and anarchy he wanted so terribly. Is that a good reason to kill someone? Because they want peace?

…..

…..

Oh, god above, what have I done? What the _hell _have I _done_?! I never even thought...

I thought the will to kill Son Goku was my own. It wasn't! It was my father's! I avenged the death of a man I never even knew and for what? To make him proud? To make him_ happy_?

All this time, my whole_ life,_I thought that killing Goku, and all those humans, was for my own will. I unwittingly allowed myself to because a tool to fulfill the wishes of a long dead tyrant. How have I not seen this before?!

I'm even worse than he was. At the very least, he killed those people for a reason. I have no reason. No excuse. I killed them because I was _bored._

The fighters tried to stop me like they did my father. I'm no different, in their eyes. And they're right, I really am no better.

And I killed the only chance they had of defeating that saiyan now. When I die, Kami will too. The dragonballs will be useless. Oh, the irony. In the end, I turned out to be the instrument of my own undoing.

Gods, if there really are any... please... I... just give me a second chance. I can change. I need to change. I was blind, and stupid, and my hubris has led me to this. Please, gods, if you can hear me...

Help me.

….

…..

…...


End file.
